Traveling through the Series
by AndyLyn
Summary: Like every other 'Another World' novel, A truck hits the MC. The MC then meets God who caused the death of the MC. God then asks whether or not the MC wants to go to another world. Mc goes in the end.


Man: "HuumHummmHuummHum"

On the streets at night, a man was skipping along the street, humming a tune a certain anime song. He attracted alot of attention doing this, but he didn't care. He was overwhelmed with joy and excitement. He looked at the bag in his hand.

Man: "Totally worth it."

He had spent the entire day in line for the latest game from his favorite series. There hadn't been any additions to this series in just about 5 years. Heck, even the company just announced that they had made the game 2 months ago.

This news made him jump with joy, literally, and he made preparations for the release. He applied for a one week leave from his work and stocked up on tons of junk food and ramen. He even went as far as to replay the past games to refresh his mind on the story.

While he was skipping his way home it started raining.

Man: "What the hell? Why is it raining all of a sudden? I don't remember seeing this on the news. Anyways, gotta hurry home and start playing."

The rain was coming down harder as the man began to run home and soon after, thunder could be heard. It had only been a few minutes since the rain started and now, the furthest he could see was only a few inches of the ground in front of him.

As he was solely preoccupied with getting home as fast as he can, he didn't notice that he was approaching a crosswalk whose walk light was red. When he stepped onto the crosswalk he did not notice the truck on the road. The driver behind the wheel also could see the man crossing due to the rain and kept driving normally.

In the middle of the road, when the man finally noticed two lights coming from his side becoming brighter and brighter. It was at this time that the man's adrenaline was pumping and the world looked like it had slowed down. He could only hear his heart beating and nothing else. Not even the hard rain reached his ears

Within this slow-moving world, the man somehow calculated in his mind that the moment of impact would occur after a half second. Within that half a second, he tried to find some way out of this situation, but it was hopeless. No matter what he could do, he could never outspeed a moving vehicle. He knew that the truck will hit him and that he could die.

Man: "Looks like I won't be able to play you after all."

The truck hit him and sent him flying a couple of feet. The rain died down rapidly after the impact, like it wanted everyone to see what had happened. The only thing the onlookers was focused on was the drenched, bloodied man on the street, clutching his bag tightly. He was dead.

The only thing the man saw after the hit was darkness. He looked around and saw nothing.

Man: "Is this what death looks like? This is kinda crappy. Is this where people go when they die?"

He was surprisingly calm. From the moment he came here, he analyzed his situation and tried to figure out what was going on and what he could do. In the end, just like with the truck he could not do anything and was stuck floating in this empty space.

Man: "Guess I can't do anything. Man, this sucks….. Huh?"

All of a sudden a light appeared and before he could contemplate what was going on, he felt the light pulling him in. As he got closer the light blinded him. He closed his eyes due to the intensity.

When he finally was able to open his eyes, he found himself in a room with a person sitting at a table. Before he could question him, the person gestured for him to sit. The man hesitated for a while but chose to sit down in the end, waiting for the person to explain the situation.

They both just sat there in silence, staring at each other. The man would trail off time to time to inspect the room, but he would always return to gaze at the person across from him.

Person: "Why are you just sitting there quietly? Don't you have any questions about your situation?"

Man: "I was waiting for you to talk since I'm pretty sure you brought me here. But I pretty much can guess who you are."

He laughed in response.

Person: "You're quite preceptive at your age, calm and respectful too."

Man: "Well I was raised in a family mostly consisting of women. If I didn't know how to read the room, I would have been a complete idiot. So, can I ask why I have been brought here?"

Person: "Well, let's first start with introductions. As you guessed, I am a God. Hello."

Man: "Hello. My name is Ryan. I heard you said that you were 'a' God. Is there multiple?"

God: "Yes there is. There's quite a number of us actually. Some of us you heard of like Zeus, Athena, or Odin, but there are also others you haven't heard of like me. I don't have a name but I could be considered a high ranking God."

Ryan: "If that's the case, then it is my honor to meet someone as great as yourself."

God made a wry smile.

God: "Stop it with the formalities, I don't really like those kinds of things."

Ryan chuckled in response.

Ryan: "Then can I know why I'm here in the first place?"

God: "Oh right. I forgot to tell you that. Well, first of all, I like to say that I'm sorry."

He bowed his head and this surprised Ryan.

Ryan: "Please raise your head. Why are you apologizing?"

God scratched his head and blushed.

God: "Well it's kinda my fault that you got hit by that truck in the first place."

This time, unlike his calm self, Ryan was in shock. His mouth was open and he could not say anything in response.

God: "You see, the reason you died was because the truck hit you and the reason the truck hit you was because of the rain. Therefore, if there wasn't any rain that night, then you wouldn't have died."

Ryan: "I guess I can understand that, but why was it your faul…..."

A wave of clarity went through his mind and he widened his eyes. Rayn looked back towards the God who was once again, bowing his head.

God: "I was watching one of the romantic dramas one of you people made and was crying when the main heroine died. The emotions of Gods can sometimes affect the human world, so my crying caused the rain."

After he explained everything, he was just there waiting for a response. After not hearing a response from Ryan, he looked up to see him just sitting there with a straight face.

God: "Why are you not saying anything? Aren't you mad?"

Ryan: "I'm not saying anything because you already explained the whole situation. It was an accident and I can't hold a grudge on that. I might be a little mad, but that is mostly because you pulled me away from my game."

It was God's turn to be at awe and open his mouth. He thought that the boy would lash out at him, but it turns out he was only disappointed about not playing his game

God: "So all you cared about was your game. What about your family? Don't you feel any remorse?"

Ryan: "Not really. I liked to believe that I lived the best I possibly could and I know my family can take care of themselves. It is sad that I didn't live as long as I could, but shit happens."

Hearing the end of his sentence, God laughed out loud.

God: "HAHAHAA! What a great way to look at things! Shit happens! HAHAHA!"

It took a couple of seconds for him to calm down. He wiped the tears coming from his eyes.

God: "I'm sorry about that, but I haven't had a good laugh in centuries."

Ryan: "Glad to see you enjoy yourself. So what happens now."

God: "Oh right. I was going to get to that. I would like to offer you the chance to travel to another world."

He expected Ryan to be at awe, but he saw him making a weird smile with a face saying 'I knew he was going to say that.'

Ryan: "That is really a cliché nowadays. There are already stories about that, like how a slime got transported to another world or how a person reincarnated to a world filled with magic."

God was surprised by this revelation.

God: "Really? I did watch some of those types of shows, but there already is a community about this?"

Ryan: "Yea. It's slowly expanding, but there is quite a number of people creating stuff in this genre. Anyways, about this transferring me to a different world thing."

God: "Um, yea. This isn't really fun anymore since you already know what's going to happen, but to recap, I am offering you a chance to go to another world or just reincarnate back into your own world like normal."

Ryan: "I think I want to return back to Earth."

God: "As I thought, everyone would want to transfer to anoth- Wait what?"

Ryan: "I said I want to go back. I know there is probably action and adventure over there, but all I want is just to relax and play my games without much care of the world."

God was absolutely dumbfounded by what Ryan said. Going to another world was something many dreamed of, but he just turned it down just to play games. Then, a light flashed into his mind and he made a wide grin.

God: "What if I transfer you to worlds that you could only dream of going to?"

Ryan was now curious.

Ryan: "What worlds?"

God: "The worlds of Fire Emblem."


End file.
